


Dean, Shut the Fuck Up

by greeneyedsourwolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Arguing, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Reader, pre-heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyedsourwolf/pseuds/greeneyedsourwolf
Summary: You've been snappy for the past week, mean and unrelenting on your mate, Dean. It's your pre-heat. The bunker is a new environment and you had never spent a heat with him before. You didn't know why were were acting the way you were but you were being mean and it was making your mate sad. You needed to fix this.





	Dean, Shut the Fuck Up

“Dean, shut the fuck up.”

Silence.

More silence. 

Sam’s eyes were on you, you didn’t even have to look at the alpha to see the evident shock on his face.

Cas shifted uncomfortably, and you knew he wished at this time he still had his wings so he could leave in awkward situations such as this.

You didn’t dare look at Dean. You stared at his knuckles, gripped so hard against the wheel they were white. 

They weren’t like that a second ago, and neither was the putrid scent of a sad, angry alpha.

The sadness bothered you, you could deal with the anger.

You wish you hadn’t said it. You regretted it the second it came out of your mouth. Stupid fucking hormones. You were gonna have to cough up to the inevitable soon. For now, though, you needed to fix this.

“I’m sorry,” your voice was quiet, submissive, and filled with emotion.

He blinked. More silence.

Sam and Cas kept their mouths shut, trying their best to ignore the overwhelming amount of scents piling into the car. They knew better than to interfere.

Dean didn’t react, he didn’t say anything. His eyes kept fixed on the road and knuckles wrapped tight over the steering wheel. 

The silent treatment made you feel insecure, you wanted him to speak now. Hell, you never wanted him to stop speaking. It’s just the loudness, the amount of speaking, and how much attention you had to pay. It was overwhelming. Sounds, smells, everything was too overwhelming right now and it caused you to lash out. More often than not, Dean was the victim lately and you could barely handle the guilt of it all anymore.

“I’m sorry,” you blurted it out again. A little louder this time, more panic than not in your voice. 

When his face hardened even more and the once faint scent of anger spiked into rage you ducked your head in submission. You pushed yourself into the corner of passenger seat, looking down. God, that smell was horrific. It was making you nauseous. 

“Dean-”

“ _ No _ , Y/n. We’re playing the fucking quiet game.”

The dominance in his voice made you whine. 

_ He’s so mad, he’s so done with your shit. He’s tired of you. He couldn’t handle you anymore, he was going to leave you. _

You could feel your breathing start to pick up.

He’s so mad. You’ve been so bad, such a terrible omega.

“ _ Dean, _ ” Sam warned his brother. You squirmed in your seat at the sound of another mad alpha.

Dean’s scent was violently angry now, “No, Sam.”

_ Oh god. _

“Dean… Please-”

“Please what, Y/n? What is it that you need from me? Because you don’t seem to want fucking anything from me lately, maybe other than to use as a verbal god damn punching bag.”

“Can you-”

“Can I what, Y/n? Leave you alone? Stop touching you? Shut the fuck up?” He was throwing your own words back at you, everything mean you had said to him in your outbursts caused by your pre-heat conditions. “What?”

You threw your hand over you mouth, “ _ Pull over. _ ” You gagged, not able to handle the scent anymore. 

Dean finally,  _ finally _ looked at you, watching as you gag once again and swallow. You were trying your best not to puke in Baby, worried what Dean might do if you happened to get vomit on the interior.

Dean swerved and slowed the car to a stop just in time for you to throw your door open, emptying the little contents of your stomach onto the grass below. You choked and dry-heaved there for a minute, gagging each time a wave of Dean’s scent exited the car through your open door. 

You felt the seat move and Dean’s warm hand on your back not a minute later. Without even thinking, letting your instincts take over instead of your common sense, you shied away from his touch, flinching at the initial contact. He sighed, loud and defeated and scooted away from you once again.

Cas, beautiful, scentless, emotionless Cas came out of the car and kneeled in front of you. He handed you the napkin from his pocket and gave you a quizzical stare.

“You know what’s happening, don’t ignore it. It’s unhealthy,” the angel scolded you. He stood up and climbed into the car.

\-------

The ride back was extremely intense. There was no talking, and no moving other than the car itself on the blank highway. Dean wasn’t angry anymore, just sad. Which was arguably worse and more uncomfortable than before.

You had been trying your best not to cry the whole way back to the bunker, biting your lip and willing yourself just to hold on a little longer. So when you did get back home your first priority was to hole yourself up in your room and regret everything you’ve ever said and done while sobbing until you fall asleep.

And that’s exactly what you did. Except your instincts took over and instead of a comfortable nap in your bed before going to talk to Dean, you ended up in a pile of sheets, blankets, and pillows on the floor in the corner. After getting through your sob session you fell asleep in that makeshift nest.

What woke up was a couple of soft knocks and the tell tale scent of your alpha entering the room. You looked up from your nest, watching his eyes glance, confused, from your bed to the floor. 

When he looked at you his expression turned soft. He took a couple of slow steps toward you and knelt down.

“N-no, Dean,” you warned him from touching. It wasn’t right yet, he couldn't be inside the nest yet. It needed to be fixed, you needed more time.

Much to Dean’s surprise, you growled when he put his hand out to touch you. He looked taken aback, hurt, but that didn’t stop him.

He reached for you again. Slowly, he tried to pet your hair.

In an instant you lost your control and practically barked at him. You threw hands, scratching the arm threatening to touch you. Snarling, you pushed yourself as far against the wall, as far away from him, as you could.

Dean go up quickly, practically running out of the room. He looked like he was going to cry.

\-------

It took eight hours for you to force yourself out of your nest. It was three in the morning and the bunker was dark and dead silent when you stepped out into the hallway. 

You didn’t care what time it was, though. You had a mission. You needed to confess to Dean what was really going on, confess to the thing you hated so much but could never ignore for long.

You stood in front of his door, trying to think of a way to tell him. Would he even listen at this point? Did he even care anymore? You had been so abusive the past week, you couldn’t imagine him forgiving you.

But you had to explain yourself to him no matter the reaction, he deserved an answer.

So without another thought you walked in.

Immediately, of course, the hunter awoke, pulling a gun from beneath his pillow and pointing it directly at you. You flinched and flicked the lights on, revealing yourself.

“Y/n?” His voice was deep with sleep, but not anger. 

You immediately burst out into tears, “ _ I’m sorry, imsorry. _ ”

“Baby, what’s going on? C’mere, _ please _ .”

You practically leapt into his bed, wrapping your arms around him. You shoved your face into his neck and cried, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

The hesitation Dean had to touch you made you cry even harder, you were more than relieved when he gave in and those familiar hands sifted through your hair.

“I-I’m in pre-heat. I don’t know why I’m a-acting like this, _ I’m sorry _ .”

“Oh baby,” Dean hugged you close. “Omega, it’s okay. You should have told me. It’s fine, you can’t help it. I’ve just never been around an omega in pre-heat, I had no idea.”

“I’m sorry-y,” you hiccuped.

“Y/n, _ it’s okay _ . It’s fine, you’re fine. You wanna sleep with me tonight? Are you up for that?”

You just hugged him tighter in response and the alpha pulled the covers over you, wrapping his hands around your body. You breathed in relief, thankful you were finally enjoying your mate’s touches once again.


End file.
